


You Are a Good Person, Hansol

by hanaiku



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Friendzone, Hate to Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, idk if theyre enemies if the one hating is only seungkwan? but its worth tagging i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaiku/pseuds/hanaiku
Summary: Seungkwan realized too late that Choi Hansol after all was a good person.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	You Are a Good Person, Hansol

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote and edited the first chapter(a lot!), also changed the rating from PG to Teen. I think It's time to continue this fic. Look forward to it!

"Would you stop that?" Seungkwan paused on his track. He rolled his eyes, an action he only did when he was really getting annoyed. Something he didn't really show to anyone because it was rude, no matter how bad the situation was. He schooled his face as he turned to face his doom.

Chwe Hansol. A smiling boy who was trailing him for days already.

"Stop what?" He asked as innocently as possible, but the glint on his eyes told Seungkwan otherwise.

"Following me home," Seungkwan calmly replied, trying to be mature. He wouldn't rise to the bait. Besides, he wasn't really angry, he was just... fed up?

"We live in the same complex!"

Sure, they were neighbors, only five houses apart. However, Chwe Hansol was supposed to act like they were strangers, millions of houses apart. He usually did, until some weeks ago, Hansol never ever once acknowledged Seungkwan in any way. Not to friends, not to anyone, not even to each other. Which was why the sudden attraction towards Seungkwan was disturbing.

"Do we?” Seungkwan asked to the air spitefully, “Until several weeks ago, you wouldn't even bat an eye if you see me."

"People change—"

"Well, I’m not interested in your growth!" Seungkwan cut him, chest heaving heavily. Lost in his own thought, he realized that he was raising to the bait. His brother would be laughing at him for being annoyed at such a trivial thing. "Okay."

"Okay?" Hansol cocked his head in question.

Seungkwan couldn’t help but to avoid his stare, turning around to face the road again. He tried not to care about how cheerful Hansol's question sounded. He gave a silent response, letting the quietness of the day engulfed them in peace. And for the first time ever Hansol didn't try to crack a joke or make a one-sided conversation as they walked side to side.

Seungkwan silently noted the dynamic change. He remembered how they used to walk weirdly—Seungkwan trying to pace up while Hansol was following him in messy steps. Now, miraculously Seungkwan and Hansol were walking side by side, in tune, as if they were good friends. Seungkwan didn't know what to think about it.

***

"Morning!" Chwe Hansol was standing in front of Seungkwan's house, waving his hand and smiling. His neat uniform looked way too good than usual as he stood near the stairs, waiting for Seungkwan who was tying his shoes.

"This is new," Seungkwan mumbled to himself. It was supposed to be an internal thought, he regretted the second it escaped him.

Hansol giggled, "I know right? We’ll walk to school together from now on."

"Please, don't." Seungkwan sighed, realizing there was no use in denying Hansol anymore. He glanced at the other boy and he thought he imagined the smile on the other's face wavered a little. Almost unnoticeable.

He fucked up.

A sound of the door unlocking distracted him. "Kwannie, you forget something," Seokmin, Seungkwan's step brother, opened the front door behind Seungkwan. "Your lunchbox... Hey, Hansol!"

Surely not a surprise, a sociable Seokmin was friend with another social butterfly, Chwe Hansol.

"Hyung!" Hansol greeted the older, his genuine smile back in a second.

Seungkwan was glad that his step brother’s existence could brighten Hansol up, but the feeling of annoyance as he felt the judging stare and questions through Seokmin’s eyes as the older studied both of them was disturbing. "What's the occasion?" Seokmin asked, his voice withering away.

Seungkwan grabbed his lunchbox harshly. Giving his best fake smile to scare Seokmin away.

"I’m going to school," Seungkwan said as he looked straight in Seokmin’s eyes. Before Hansol could say anything, he walked away.

It wasn’t the best decision because apparently Hansol decided not to follow him right away. Seungkwan definitely heard the harsh whisper Seokmin was sending to Hansol. He wondered what they were talking about that Hansol laughed out loud before running after Seungkwan.

Seungkwan tried his best to walk faster. It was just his bad luck that Hansol was an excellent runner. He couldn’t help but to glare at him.

"What? You don’t like me talking with Seokmin hyung?" Hansol raised his eyebrows.

Seungkwan bit inside his mouth before he’d say anything bad, "It's fine."

"Doesn't look like it," Hansol pointed out.

"So, what? If I said I don’t like it, you’d stop talking with him?" Seungkwan spat at him, not meaning every single word that was out of his mouth. He really didn't like the way Hansol had the tendency to anger him even by doing nothing.

"Yes." Hansol simply answered, reminding Seungkwan what kind of person he was.

Seungkwan stopped on his track. "You can't do that!"

"Why? I want to," Hansol stubbornly holding on his opinion.

Seungkwan’s feet moved by itself, turning around, facing Hansol, "This is why I don't like you," He said. "I am not the boss of you. I don't want to."

Hansol took a step closer to Seungkwan. His eyes intensely searched for an answer. "What are you so afraid of?"

Seungkwan stayed quiet as his mind went blank.

He watched Hansol as his determined eyes no longer burned with fire, taking a step back, leaving Seungkwan alone for the first time. His bag slumped carelessly on his shoulder as he walked further away from the school. It was exactly what Seungkwan pictured would happen from the very start of their meeting. Seungkwan was not part of Hansol’s world and it would stay like that eventually.

***

"Where's Hansol?" Seokmin asked Seungkwan when they were watching some dumb cartoons on television. "I didn't see him when you got home. I thought the two of you are friendly now?"

"We aren’t close, you know," Seungkwan simply answered. Somehow feeling hurt by his own words.

"He’s a good kid," Seokmin said as he carefully bit the french fries Seungkwan saved for himself.

For the first time in a while, Seungkwan didn’t throw a fit because of it. His dead eyes merely looked at his food and sighed in defeat, "I know."

Seokmin narrowed his eyes at the younger, wondering what was wrong with him. "Doesn't look like it." Seokmin said without thinking about it.

It served like a harsh reminder to Seungkwan.

"Stop saying that…"

Seokmin didn't press on the fact that it was the first time he said them. He let the silence became the cruel judge of Seungkwan's stupid mistakes instead.

That night, after a lot of thinking, Seungkwan texted Hansol.

_'Hey, don't skip classes because of me.'_

Seungkwan totally didn't expect the immediate response Hansol sent him.

_'You're doing that again.'_

Seungkwan almost sent a question mark when another message from Hansol showed up.

_'You're not the boss of me.'_

Certainly, Seungkwan didn't think how much it stung to see those simple words he once said himself. He took a deep breath, reflecting on what he did, trying to trust what was in front of him.

_'I’m sorry.'_

Hansol didn't reply back.

***

Seungkwan was tying his old shoes when Hansol showed up in front of him. In the morning, the light behind Hansol was blinding, it was like meeting an angel. Seungkwan felt his heart became lighter, as if something was lifted from him literally.

Seungkwan smiled at the angel.

"You don't even know what you are sorry about," Hansol declared. It took Seungkwan awhile to realize he was referring to the text yesterday. 

He shrugged, "I’m still sorry." To be honest, he honestly had no clue what made Hansol upset. At least, he knew he was the reason or to be exact, his awful personality.

"You’re surprisingly nice," Hansol raised an eyebrow at him. A silent question that Seungkwan couldn’t decipher on his own. "This feels strange. It's not that I don't appreciate it though."

Seungkwan snorted quietly, trying not to be heard. He then knocked at his front door and shouted at Seokmin that he was going to school like what he did every morning.

When Seokmin bid them goodbye, Seungkwan could see at the corner of his eyes how wary Hansol was. Seungkwan blamed himself for being the cause of it. He noted to bring up the topic soon when the time was right. He wouldn't want to strain Hansol and Seokmin’s good relationship that they already had even before Seungkwan came in the picture.

As he drowned in his own thought, Hansol couldn’t stop ranting like a bad habit. It was surprising how Seungkwan got used to it that he actually listened without minding much.

"Hey, Chwe." Seungkwan said. He probably just cut one of Hansol’s unimportant guesses about why their english teacher was taking a break for a month. "I think we can be a good friend to each other."

Hansol snapped his head, Seungkwan hoped the cracked sound was only his imagination, "What?" The younger asked. His step halted for a millisecond before he was back on track.

"I don't think I can promise you anything more than that," Seungkwan tried to sound not too worried as he kept his focus on Hansol’s action.

"I’m not expecting anything," Hansol sounded fake as he said them.

"I’m not buying it," Seungkwan pointed out. "I’m not stupid, Chwe."

Neither of them was stupid enough to belief his sorry excuses. It brought their steps to a halt. Seungkwan giving the boy the space he needed as he waited for a genuine reply.

"I’m not asking you to return my feeling. It's already a huge step to be your friend and I think it's enough."

There was a moment of silence to contemplate the right words to say. Yet, to Seungkwan, nothing sounded good enough. "That's great, Chwe." Seungkwan finally said. He added a smile, because he wanted to convey his heart with actions instead.

Hansol dared to laugh at him. "That's all you're gonna say?" He said with a pout. Seungkwan could sense he wasn’t angry.

Then, without any warning, Hansol ran to Seungkwan, letting his arm rest around Seungkwan's shoulder. A very bold and annoying move.

"Since we're friend, why don’t you start calling me Hansol?" Hansol said as they start walking again.

Seungkwan looked at him weirdly as he tried to put the arm on his shoulder down. "Okay, Hansol." He casually complied. He didn’t think much about it but he thought he saw the way Hansol smiled brightly, how it reached his eyes this time.

"You are a good person, Hansol." Seungkwan blurted out of nowhere but he didn’t regret it at all.

Hansol raised his eyebrows, questioning the sudden confession. "You are scaring me, Seungkwan."

"I’m sorry it took me so long,” Seungkwan continued.

"It's okay. I’m good at waiting."

Seungkwan wished it wasn't this hopeless expression that was on Hansol's face. The expression that he knew too well. The expression that wanted more, something Seungkwan couldn't give.

_No, don't wait._


End file.
